


Royal Love

by ShadCat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 18th Century, Alternate Universe - Historical, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Royalty, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadCat/pseuds/ShadCat
Summary: This story takes place at the beginning of the 18th century.Prompto is waiting for his same-sex love Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, the heir to the throne of Lucis, to pick him up so they can spend time together.Just a little love story in the setting of that time period.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Royal Love

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I could describe the pictures in my head so vividly that you can imagine them as beautifully as I imagined them <3

Prompto smiled when he heard the carriage. He was almost here.

The sound of the big wooden wheels hitting the damp stones of the street sounded. Prompto also heard the puddles splash and the horses whinnied.

His blond hair was slightly damp from the rain and he was wearing a coat that he pulled more tightly around himself in the cold of the wind. A beautiful coat which he could never have afforded himself. But it was a gift which he honored with his whole heart.

Prompto glanced up at the sky briefly. It was so gray and rainy that most people had already lit the lamps in their homes. They were ready to waste their candles or the expensive oil in the middle of the day just to escape the darkness between the stone houses. Life in the city was nice, but it also had its drawbacks. It often seemed so bleak between the large stone buildings.

His blond hair shone so brightly against the gray of the day that Prompto felt the glare of people staring at him even more than usual. Here in this city where nearly all the people had dark hair. That's why he pulled the hood over his head while watching the carriage drive closer. The horses strong and with shiny black fur. Too good to pull a carriage and yet they did it. Even if it wasn't just some kind of carriage. It was so gorgeous and decorated in gold that people revered to the side in awe.

His parents were not his parents. So to speak. His father had been a soldier in the terrible, dark times of the big war and had saved him as an infant. There in the snowy landscapes of Niflheim. Where people were as blonde as he was, or even wore a lighter hair color. His father had gone to war as a soldier and returned home as a parent. Prompto was very grateful. Even if his unusual hair color would always reveal where he was born.

The cold season started. Which meant a lot of cold rain and short days. He was looking forward to spending it in company.

Prompto took a step to the side, up the sidewalk as the horses stopped before him with a whimper. Before the carriage driver had the opportunity to get off the magnificent carriage to open the door, it already opened from the inside.

The prince of Lucis himself jumped out of the carriage so vigorously that the water splashed up and wet his good clothes. Full of earth and mud. Prompto laughed at it. A fine, happy laugh as he stretched out his arms.

He loved Noctis for that. He loved this tomboy who just couldn't behave like a prince! Who couldn't be served and who couldn't even find a miss! No, he chose him, a gentleman, to be by his side.

Noctis fell his arms and they hugged each other with a happy laugh, as if they hadn't seen each other for ages. They had only been separated for two weeks. Noctis kissed his cheek and Prompto blushed as he snuggled up to him happily.

"Oh, Prom! I missed you so much!"

The prince happily spoke his words before leaning back a little. Not so much that they had to release their hug, but so far that he could look at him.

"I missed you too."

Prompto spoke his words with love before the black-haired reached out without hesitation and pulled the hood off his head.

"Why are you still wearing it? It has stopped raining. Don't hide, Prom. You know, I love your beautiful blonde hair..." and here Noctis leaned forward and kissed his cheeks "... and your sweet freckled body."

Prompto laughed so happily when he put his arms around Noctis’ waist and was only too happy to feel his warm lips. Every touch tickled his skin like warm sunbeams and drove away the gray darkness of the day.

"... maybe I just want to be looked like this by you...?"

Prompto spoke his words with a twinkle in his eyes, causing the prince to blush a little. But he also returned his grin. So cute!

Just as Noctis opened his mouth to answer again, there was a clearing of the throat from the carriage.

"Your Majesty. Truly this is not the right place for expressions of love. Please get back in the carriage."

The prince's adviser spoke. His voice sounded so clean and educated. Every word was chosen carefully and Prompto could not help saying he admired the tall man with the glasses on his nose. Glasses, the sign of wealth and prosperity. Ignis wore dark clothes which testified to his rank and he took a step out of the carriage to remind the high-spirited prince of his public representation.

The blonde felt a little embarrassed when he looked around and saw how right Ignis was. All of the common volk had stopped and looked at them. Of course, it wasn't common for the royal carriage to drive through those humble streets! It was even rarer that it stopped and chose one from their ranks. Oh, Prompto lived in a fairly good area of Insomnia by the standards of the time, but far from the areas of the nobles and rich where people would otherwise expect royal precedence.

Noctis released Prompto from their embrace and the blonde sighed at the prince's good looks. His hair shone vigorously and well-groomed, his skin was clean and smelled of expensive soap and the prince's clothes were of course tailor-made and of such expensive black fabrics as Prompto had never known before their time together. Decorated with traces of real golden threads. As beautiful as the prince himself.

"You're right, like always... let's go, my Prom."

The prince held his hand and together they got back into the carriage after Ignis. Side by side. This behavior was also something Prompto loved about him so much. Noctis didn't treat him like a lady. Of course, Prompto wasn't a lady either, he was a gentleman. But still Noctis had to show some behavior as a prince. This included proper behavior as a gentleman with his love. Since they were both of the same gender, this was just something which was difficult to represent. But the black-haired had found exactly the right way. He treated him as respectful and good without Prompto having to put aside his own role as a gentleman. This intelligent behavior made Noctis so wonderful! He had found a perfect way in those times when love between two men was recognized as questionable.

In the carriage, they snuggled close together and smiled at each other with love before it started to move. The big wooden wheels thundered again over the damp stones of the street and they were gently rocked back and forth. The windows of the carriage were closed with curtains to protect them from the public eye and a small oil lamp lit up the room. It was nice to travel in a carriage! They were protected from the weather, were able to sit all the time and made quick progress! Such a luxury!

Ignis sat opposite them and gently pulled one of the curtains away to look out the window with a fine smile. Prompto knew that this was the advisor's sign that he wanted to give them some privacy. Now that the public couldn't watch them anymore.

"I was so happy about your letter, Noct! What is the exciting news which you want to share with me?"

Prompto couldn't wait any longer! The blonde hadn't been able to think about anything else since the letter sealed by the palace had found its way to his house a few days ago! Noctis had written in the letter that he had very exciting news for him, which he could only tell him if he found himself personally in his arms. And well, now Noctis was in his arms, wasn't he?

The black-haired laughed. But when he laughed, he blushed so beautifully again!

"Not here, Prom. Wait a little longer, okay?"

When he answered, the blonde bit his lip gently. He was so excited and so curious!

"... but just a _little_ bit longer, my prince."

Prompto spoke his answer playfully, whereupon Noctis looked at him in love. At least until he leaned over to kiss him. Then the blonde couldn't think of anything else but to never let his lips go.

~~~

Prompto felt like he was in heaven. Well, he probably was.

The prince's bed felt as soft as if the royal family had managed to catch a cloud from the sky. It was big and warm and felt so good.

The blonde sighed as he ran his fingers through Noctis’ black and slightly sweaty hair. The prince was half on top of him and had his face on his chest to slowly catch his breath. At the same time he kissed his chest gently, and Prompto giggled.

They had loved each other.

Not just once.

After not seeing each other for days, they had no choice but than tearing each other's clothes off after they were alone. Their clothes were scattered all over the prince's chamber.

Prompto had found his climax in the prince so often that he was delighted to see how his semen had slowly flowed out of him! An incredibly arousing view!

Noctis, meanwhile, had covered Prompto's body with so many hick spots as if he wanted to mark him as his forever. A nice thought! The prince's mouth had really been everywhere... the thought made a pleasant shiver run over Prompto's back as he grinned wider. Oh yes, they always had great sex. Full of love and lust.

Through the window he could see the sky coloring through the sunset. A beautiful sight. These big windows were really a dream. Just as a dream as this soft bed and this dream prince who cuddled up to him.

The blonde felt the gentle tiredness. Falling asleep like this also had to be nice.

Just as Prompto wanted to close his eyes and was ready to doze off with Noctis in his arms, his voice sounded.

"I spoke to my father, the king."

Hm?

Prompto tried to refocus his eyes as Noctis raised his head and clasped his hands on Promptos chest. The prince put his head on his hands and looked at him. He looked so cute doing it.

"You know ..." and now Noctis started to grin if he could see Prompto's reaction beforehand "... about marriage."

And he was right!

Prompto's mouth opened at that magical word and he sat up so quickly that Noctis had no choice but to sit up too. The duvet slipped off them, revealing the prince's beautiful, pure body. So breathtaking. But Prompto could not think about it now. No, now he only thought of one thing!

He put his hands on Noctis’ shoulders and looked at him so incredibly excited! His heart was pounding like crazy!

" _And_?!"

They had spoken about getting married many times.

They had been together for a while now and Prompto had said one thing from the start. He never wanted to be a male mistress. If they became a couple, the blonde had said from the beginning he wanted to be the only partner. If Noctis ever got a lady by his side, he would end the relationship. As painful as the thought was.

Noctis had reacted to his words in horror and assured him that he would never be that kind of king! He only loved Prompto and nobody else!

Those words had touched the blonde's heart and of course he had trusted the black-haired unconditionally. Their mutual love was honest and deep. They would not deliberately hurt each other.

But ever since then, the subject of their marriage has been in the room. There was no question that they both wanted to get married and live their relationship honestly open with the society. They both wanted to stay together forever! However, there had never been anything like this in Lucis. A royal marriage between two men.

Lucis was far more open on this issue than the other neighboring countries. Same-sex relationships were tolerated, even if they were often looked at with doubtful eyes. After all, no children could arise from such a marriage. This would be particularly important for the royal blood, wouldn't it?

So Noctis had long considered asking his father for permission to marry. But now, now Noctis had finally done it!

"Hold me tight, honey."

Noctis spoke his words playfully when he leaned against him and almost made Prompto burst with curiosity.

"Noooooccttt, _please_!"

When Noctis wanted to kiss him, Prompto turned his head away and whined with impatience. Even if he was grinning again. Oh gods, if Noctis was playing with him like that, it meant...!

Then the black-haired took his face between his hands.

The warm hands held his cheeks very gently and he gently stroked his freckles with his thumbs.

Those beautiful eyes looked deep into Prompto's light blue eyes, which shimmered purple in the light of the sunset.

"Prompto Argentum, future Prompto Lucis Caelum. We got the permission to get married."

It was a whole second before that information really got to Prompto's brain. His mouth was open and he looked at Noctis as if the world had just stopped.

They... they were allowed to...? They... they would...?

A loud squeak escaped from Prompto's mouth. A outcry of pure joy when he threw himself against Noctis with his entire body! They both flew back onto the bed and Prompto kissed Noctis like crazy! Many, many thousands of kisses on this perfect face!

"We will marry! _We will marry_!"

Prompto almost cried out his words when an overjoyed laugh came from his throat between his kisses! That was the most beautiful of all dreams!

Noctis wrapped his arms around the blonde's back and laughed as happily as he did when he turned his face under his wet kisses. They were both so happy!

"We will, my love!"


End file.
